


Flashback

by QueenAlien94



Series: Behind Closed Doors [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAlien94/pseuds/QueenAlien94





	Flashback

Biting his lip, Marco swallowed hard as he watched Bree perform. He was on the Saturday night television show, TV Total with Mario Götze to talk about their incredible success as a duo at Borussia Dortmund. They were there alongside Bree Walker and those damn brothers from Tokio Hotel. Bree was someone he had admired from afar for nearly a year now. Ever since she had released her first single _“Noughts & Crosses”_, Marco had developed a rather juvenile crush on her. He had never met her but more than once he had found himself trailing through every picture on her Instagram account, wondering if there were filters on her photos or if her hair really was that brilliant scarlet red. She was such a little minx, the way she effortlessly danced across the stage and sang so powerfully so effortlessly. The amount of ribbing he got from his teammates when they caught him in the changing rooms watching her backstage vlogs from her last tour was worth it just to see her.

And now he was watching her perform and soon will be sitting on the same couch as her? His heart was hammering. Not since he was a hormonal teenager had he had such a crush on a celebrity.

On the other hand, if there were two people he truly despised on the German celebrity circuit, it was the Kaulitz twins. Well, Tom was alright. When he was on his own, anyway. No, Bill was the one he couldn’t stand; seldom had Marco encountered such an arrogant, self-righteous, selfish jerk. Hearing him witter on about his band’s shitty new album and their “perfect” new life in Los Angeles was enough to make him want to scream. Quite frankly, if he was living the American dream, why was he back to scrape a few pennies as a judge on German Idol?

He was _such_ a douche.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Bree Walker!” The host of the show, Stefan Raab announced as she finished her song and the audience applauded as Bree came over and sat on the sofa. Beside Bill Kaulitz.

Which only reinforced how much of a cunt he was.

Marco was simply transfixed on her as Stefan interviewed her. She was just as charming as she was in the interviews he had seen on Youtube; sweet and funny but she still maintained an air of professionalism – of distance. She was much smaller in real life than he had realised; she always came across as quite tall but she was probably not much over five feet. But she was still as beautiful; big green eyes and full lips painted purple set in a sweet heart shaped face.

For the first few minutes, Marco just sort of gazed at her with a dopey smile on his face, just admiring her until Stefan asked whether she was in a relationship. Naturally, his curiosity was piqued.

“Nope, no relationship right now. Doesn’t mean I’m not looking though!” As she spoke, though Marco’s eyes were very much focussed on Bree, he could feel Mario’s eyes burning an amused, knowing smirk into the back of his head.

The last ten minutes of the show past in a blur and before he knew it, they were all being ushered out of the studio and to the backstage area where they were immediately presented with a glass of Champagne.

“Go and talk to her!” Mario gave him a little push as he hissed in Marco’s ear but Marco shrugged him off.

“I can’t!” He looked over to Bree and bit his lip as he saw her talking and laughing with Stefan and the producer of the show, “She’s with people, I can’t bug her now. I’ll do it later when we’ve circled round to each other.” Mario shook his head, rolling his eyes at him.

“You think that’s a good idea? Bill’s had his eye on her all evening, what if he gets to her first?”

“Well, I’m relying on the fact that I don’t believe someone so damn perfect could ever fall for such a jackass.”

“So what exactly makes you think she could possibly want you?” Mario smirked good naturedly and grabbed them both another drink but gave Marco a shove when he came back to find him still staring at Bree, “When’s the next time you’re going to have this opportunity? Go and talk to her!”

“I _can’t_!” Marco hissed and he spun around, his face flushing bright red when Bree looked over in their direction, “I can’t even _look_ at her, how am I supposed to talk to her?”

“What’s _wrong_ with you? Am I speaking to the same Marco who can go into a club at 10PM and walk out with a lay for the night at 10:05PM?”

“Oh, c’mon, that only happened once.”

“It still happened!”

“Yeah but I-”

“Hi!” Although he hoped and prayed that it was just a bad dream, Marco knew he had actually yelped when he heard Bree’s voice behind him. From his vantage point, Marco knew Mario had seen her coming especially with the smug smile radiating off him.

“I, uh, have to, uh…pee. Bye!” Mario improvised and shuffled off, leaving Marco standing with Bree.

“Is Mario a bit strange?” She asked, smiling up at him.

“A bit?” He laughed, albeit shakily.

“I hope you don’t mind me coming over to you guys, but I could see Bill was about to come and talk to me and well…” She trailed off, shrugging her shoulders and Marco couldn’t help but let his eyes flicker down to her chest where her generous cleavage heaved with each breath. He inwardly scolded himself for being a pig.

“Don’t you like him?” He asked, hopefully yet at the same time knowing that that was wishful thinking – _everyone_ liked Bill and Marco could never work out why.

“Oh, no! No, no, no. No, it’s not that…he’s a lovely guy. It’s just…” She trailed off and sighed, “I _hate_ that guy,” Marco burst out laughing and upon doing so, Bree immediately followed suit, “Does that make me a terrible person?” She giggled, biting her lip.

“Yes! He’s a charming, lovely guy and one of my closest friends, actually!”

“Really?” Bree’s eyes widened in alarm.

“No, I hate him too.” She laughed in response and put a hand on his arm, making Marco tense. Though he wasn’t entirely sure whether that was from nerves, because he wanted to show off his muscular frame, or both. Either way, he decided he was completely pathetic.

“Just look at him over there! He’s such a show off! I seem to have this weird talent for always ending up on the same chat shows as him or attending the same award ceremony and he _always_ manages to find me and engage me in some long winded, boring ass story about his mansion in LA. Like I give a fuck.”

As they talked, Marco found himself surprised by Bree’s personality. When watching her music videos, her interviews and vlogs, he had judged her to be confident yet soft and perhaps a little shy. But the more he spoke to her, the more he found her to be rather loud and outspoken. She even told him, completely unashamedly, that she had had no idea who he was and why he was famous before that night. He felt like he should perhaps find her rude or irritating but her attitude was actually refreshingly honest.

“Do you want to go outside? It’s a bit stuffy in here.” Still not really able to believe his luck that Bree had initiated – and he had been able to sustain – a conversation, Marco nodded and followed her out the back door. It was past midnight at that point and the cool November breeze made Bree shiver the second she stepped outside so he instinctively slid off his blue hoody and handed it to her.

“Thank you,” She smiled and he followed her lead as she sat on the step. With his stomach turning with nerves, Marco put his arm around her, swallowing hard as he touched her lithe body. Even if it was over his hoody. They sat together in silence for a moment and Marco was just waiting for the moment when his arm was pushed away or she edged away.

But that moment never came.

Instead, Bree turned towards him and nestled into the crook of his body, running her hand across his stomach, holding him to her. Marco was sure she must be able to feel his heart hammering in his chest; he could hardly believe he had _Bree Walker_ draped across him. He could actually smell her vanilla shampoo.

Marco didn’t know what possessed him to do it. He didn’t do this. He was shy when it came to women. So how on Earth he built up the courage to lean down and kiss Bree softly, he had no idea. He meant to pull away after just a second but then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him firmly. He held her closer and they kissed deeply, passionately before she broke away abruptly.

“I…uh…I’m sorry, I overstepped the mark,” Marco hastily apologised while she just stared at him, an eyebrow raised.

“What? No! No, don’t apologise,” Bree asserted, cupping his cheek in her hand and offering another quick kiss, “It’s just that I need to go pretty soon, I’m travelling overnight to Prague. Here,” She pulled an eyeliner out of her pocket and grabbed him, writing her number on his forearm, “call me, ok?”

And with that, she got up, turned and left, leaving Marco bewildered.


End file.
